Dance with me
by Mong
Summary: C.J. and Toby get down and get it on.


He yells her name.  
  
"Hang on!" she yells back to him.  
  
"Dance with me!" he implores, looking down with a half smile on his face.  
  
"Hang on! I'm just gonna toss this in my office"  
  
And he waited for her, not wanting to dance with anyone else who asked him. Especially not when Josh started skipping round him. When the decision was made to head over to Josh's to celebrate on the stoop, even Sam had returned from his office, but C.J. was still missing.  
  
"You guys go on, I'll find C.J. and drive over," said Toby.  
  
"Well, could you pick up some beer en route? I don't think I have that much of a six-pack left. Donna drank it all after her last date with some gomer." Josh was still smiling and now prodding Donna repeatedly in the sides.  
  
"You know very well that that's..." but Toby couldn't be bothered with their childish banter so just nodded at Josh and headed off.  
  
"And tequila, Toby! We can do shots!"  
  
C.J. is sitting with her feet up on the desk and humming to herself when Toby walked in.  
  
"You didn't come back," he mutters.  
  
"I was just on my way, Pokey," she smiles at him, he is awfully cute when he shuffles and mutters whilst looking at his shoes.  
  
"The others have gone to Josh's, I'm supposed to get you and then do a beer run on the way over." he pauses. "And you didn't dance with me." She can only just make out the last part.  
  
"Aw, I'm sorry Tobus. I really was just on my way back. We'll dance later. I'll let you tread on my toes."  
  
"I don't tread on your toes. I'm a sleek dancer. And anyway, we wont."  
  
"No?"  
  
"I'm not dancing with you on Josh's stoop. That's idiotic."  
  
"So dance with me here then." she smiles slightly as his eyes leave his shoes for the first time. "Dance with me."  
  
"But there's no music here, C.J."  
  
"I'll hum to you." she gets up and walks over to him, holding out her hands. He takes them and places one on his shoulder, then moves in closely so her can put his arm round her waist. With her shoes off there's not too much of a height difference, but he's never cared anyway. Her mouth is above his ear and she's humming gently; he can't quite pick out the tune.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Huh?" she stops humming.  
  
"What you were humming."  
  
"Oh, Wild Horses. You always loved the Stones." Her hand leaves his and finds its way up to his neck, playing with the curls at the base of his neck. Having nothing to do with his hand he lets it join the other around her waist, then drift slightly lower onto her hips. She starts humming again and now he smiles at the song. It was his favourite in college and she knows it. She's stroking the side of his neck and all he can think is that he wants to kiss her.  
  
"C.J." he whispers "C.J., I'm gonna kiss you, ok?" he feels her smile against the side of his head and then bends her head down to him. Her eyes are closed and her cheeks slightly flushed, but he doesn't see anymore because as soon as their lips touch his eyes flutter shut. Her lips are soft against his and he knows that he should probably just leave it at this, but then her lips start to move and he loses all his reserve. He pulls her hips tightly against him and moans at the contact, and as his mouth opens she slides her tongue against his bottom lip. They're still swaying even though she can no longer hum, and now their tongues are meeting in the same rhythm. Her hands are in his curls again, pulling him harder against her until they both have to pull back to breathe. Panting slightly, they break apart.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean...I mean, that's not why..." he begins, looking at his shoes again.  
  
"But I wanted you to, Toby. I still do. You know I always have," her turn to whisper now.  
  
"Me too," he assures her. "I do. I want you." And this makes her grin. She walks over to him and kisses him hard and pushing him back onto the couch. He gasps slightly as his legs meet the back of the seat, but in a moment she's on top of him, kissing him and pushing his jacket off his shoulders. He has her round her waist and pulls her tight against him as she settles on his lap, and he can't help but thrust up to her, making them both groan.  
  
"I should lock the door," he whispers whilst nuzzling her ear. His hot breath makes her shiver and grind down him again. "Never mind, there's no one here. All out celebrating." Finally gathering what was making her so crazy, he starts nibbling on her ear lobe and then pulls her body flush against his. She pulls back slightly and starts to undo her blouse, but her brushes her hands away and does it himself, sighing as his palms softly brush against her breasts. Once undone, he pulls it from her trousers and drops it behind her, leaving her in her white camisole. Following his lead, she unbuttons his shirt quickly, almost ripping it from his body, then sighs in disappointment to find he is wearing an undershirt too, but whips this off him just as swiftly. Not to be out done, he divests her of her remaining garment. They both look down at the same moment, eyes filling with lust as they reach out and touch for the first time. He cups her breasts in and lets his thumbs skate over her nipples, causing her to gasp and her chest to move further towards him. Her hands are busy stroking his chest hair and following the line down his stomach to his trousers. Whilst looking at her, he catches sight of his body and how it must look to her.  
  
"Sorry," he mutters, "I don't have...you know...I don't exercise much...not like...I'm not..." She stops him by kissing him again. Her hands fumble with his belt and then with the button of his trousers. Realising that she can do no more whilst sitting on his lap, she breaks the kiss and slides to her knees on the floor. Looking at him she runs her hands from his ankles up the insides of his legs and leaves them resting on his thighs. Rising slightly to kiss him again, she finally undoes his zipper. She feels him moan into her mouth and pulls back slightly to look at him.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want, C.J.?" he whispers, as she tries to pull his trousers down. Nodding her assent, she tugs off his shoes and socks. This time when she rises to pull his trousers off, he lifts his hips to help her. Left only in his checked boxers shorts, C.J. climbs back on him. Before she can kiss him again, he has moved his head lower to kiss her breasts, taking first one nipple, then the other into his mouth and gently scraping his teeth along it. Hearing her moans, Toby continues his assault and begins to rub her thighs too. His wondering hands happen upon the side zip of her trousers and ease the zip down. C.J. stands and pulls down her trousers, leaving herself open to Toby's gaze. Smiling at her slightly, he stands and reaches out for her and they sway together again. She feels his hardness against her hip and she grinds herself against him. Toby loops his thumbs in the elastic of her underwear and draws it down her thighs, he kneels to pull it the whole way down, and then, as he rises again, place small kisses on the inside of her leg, her tummy button, between her breasts and finally nuzzles at her neck.  
  
"So how do you want to do this?" he whispers. She smiles and the moves round him to lie on the couch.  
  
"Come here, Toby," she whispers now. "And take off your boxers" Toby suddenly gets this bashful look as pulls them down and moves over to her. She stares at him, moving her eyes back and forth between his eyes and his straining cock. He half smiles at her, looking almost apologetic and she can't figure out why. He lies over her with his arms braced either side of her head, taking most of his weight himself. He nuzzles at her neck again.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that you're...well, you're so beautiful. And I'm...you deserve...you should have...well, I mean, I'm..." he starts to mumble into her ear. She stops him short.  
  
"Toby, I want you. I always have. I look at you and I ache for you," she assures him, running her hands over his upper arms, against the definition of his triceps. "I want you, Toby. Please." As she utters this last word, she pulls gently at his arms until he is lying completely on top of her. She loves the feel of his weight and begins kissing him again, running her hands over his back and pulling him against her. The kisses turn heated and Toby reaches between their bodies to play with her warm folds, slipping a finger slowly in and out, whilst stroking her clit with his thumb.  
  
"Oh, God, Toby." she sighs, moving against her hand.  
  
"C.J., do I need anything, because I don't think...I mean, I know...?" he mumbles into her hair.  
  
"We're ok, Toby." understanding him immediately. He continues his attentions, now paying more attention to her clit, rolling it between his finger and thumb, relishing the fact that he can make her squirm. Her movements continue to get more frantic and he plunges two fingers into her curling them and hitting the right spot as she makes a kind of moaning squeak of a sound. Withdrawing his hand, he moves his weight onto his arms again and very slowly slides into her.  
  
"Ah, C.J.," he moans. It has been so long and she is tight in all the right places. He has to stay still for a second or he will lose his composure, but she's squirming against him and making low groaning sounds. Then suddenly he can hold still no longer. He starts moving very slowly, but C.J.'s fingernails on his ass are doing nothing to calm him. He speeds up his pace and C.J.'s hips meet him at every thrust.  
  
"God, Toby," she moans "So good. You feel so hard. So big." He looks at her, thinking she is joking, making porn references, but he sees a look of absolute bliss on her face. He kisses her hungrily, reaching between them to finger her clit lightly. Her cries get more and more frequent and he thrusts into her hard to keep up. And then he feels it. Her walls squeezing against him and he can't hold it any more. With a horse shout of her name he shudders and comes.  
  
They lie together for a moment coming down.  
  
"Well, that was..." he begins.  
  
"Yeah, I always knew we'd be great together," she smiles.  
  
"You are great in bed," he whispers in her ear, giving her that hot feeling all over again. "We should get going, they'll be wondering where we are."  
  
"Yeah" she sighed "But do you want to come home with me?"  
  
"Yes. And sooner, rather than later."  
  
Please tell me what you think!! 


End file.
